masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Eletania
Wrong co-ordinates? It looks like the co-ordinates for Palladium at 0.2, 0.9 are wrong as I cannot find anything there. If someone would like to check it on their copy and update with what they find? --81.107.39.205 14:12, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Fairly certain that the 0.2, 0.9 co-ordinates are wrong. Its further south on my game, closer to the 0.2, 0.5 given. Not sure if a third opinion should be asked before it is removed. -- Landstradd 20:53, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Monkey Killing Its not just running them over with the Mako that nets you Renegade. You can also fire off the cannon into a group of them and get the points. Not sure where that stands on relevance to the article... Or on what it says about me for finding it out... -- Landstradd 21:00, 5 January 2008 (UTC) I used Lift and dropped one of the crates in the mine shaft on a monkey. -By accident! Got about 6 Renegade points for that. -- Tullis 21:38, 5 January 2008 (UTC) 2001 Reference Honestly, I don't think the original version of the trivia made any "claim about what the developers were thinking"...it said the vision "may be a reference", which is pretty much the standard phrasing for this sort of thing in the trivia sections around here. While compromise can often be a laudable thing, I don't really see any compromise in the new wording, if anything it's a little murkier but it boils down to six of one, a half dozen of the other. SpartHawg948 12:06, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Toxic Hazard Anyone else think it's strange that the "toxic hazard" (inhaling microscopic creatures) affects you even though you are wearing your helmet? - 14:48, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. I always thought that was pretty stupid. If I have to worry about the toxic spores while I'm in my pressure suit.. why do I have a pressure suit.. and why would it reset upon entering the Mako? Probably the dumbest hazard in the game :p - Aisynia 06:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Mass Effect 2 relevance? Using a savegame editor (screenshot under http://sadpanda.us/images/98467-RH3LV7O.jpg) reveals that using the trinket on Eletania might have implications in ME2. Has anyone found out what happens? -- 07:33, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :I haven't come across any reference to the event at all, and I'm pretty sure I've hit all the assignments (plus the Firewalker DLC) in ME2, and I remember getting the vision. Maybe it's just a flag for something in ME3. Tanooki1432 04:58, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Cro-Magnon The vision that Shep gets claims to be seeing the Protheans through the eyes of Cro-Magnon hunter. The Cro-Magnon existed ABOUT 30, 35, 40 thousands years ago. The Protheans were wiped out 50K years ago. This might give us a better idea of just what type of pre-human the Protheans were looking at, but it probably wasn't a Cro-Magnon. As a side note, Cro-Magnon are the earliest known Homo Sapians. Tanooki1432 03:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Very interesting... this can likely be explained by pointing out that developers have stated that characters in-game are not omniscient, and are prone to making statements that they think are factual, but really aren't more than guesses. In this case, it would appear that Shepard assumed it was a Cro-Magnon, when as you point out, this very likely isn't the case. After all, the Cro-Magnon bit is Shepard's analysis of the vision, it isn't something actually taken from the vision. Thanks for bringing this up! It's both interesting and enlightening! :) SpartHawg948 03:59, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : :It may also have not been a Prothean at all, but the Reapers, scouting out potential organizms to use. ::Evidence however strongly suggests the Protheans because of the ships found at the Mars outpost were small and in the Codex it states they were most likely used for studying Earth and its organisms. Athrough we have no descroption of the ships found for evidence to back this up. Lancer1289 01:40, August 2, 2010 (UTC)